


In the Eye of the Beholder

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Harry, Defensive Harry, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Kisses, Love, M/M, Protective Harry, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Draco is bad at hiding his feelings from Harry, no matter how hard he tries. Harry's always been able to read him, especially now that they're together. When he learns of someone from their past talking down to his love Harry takes action.





	In the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Keyflight790 for being my LOVELY beta as always. Smooches love.

Harassment was nothing new for Draco. Ever since the end of the war he had been dealing with assholes spitting on him on the street, calling him names or otherwise suggesting he didn’t deserve his life, his freedom, his family, Harry. Especially Harry. He tried to ignore it as much as he could, but there was something about the vitriol that always ate at him more than it should. He didn’t want to let on to Harry how frequent the attacks were. It was easier to just ignore them. He _knew_ how protective Harry was, and he loved that about him; he was a Gryffindor to a fault, and it often got him into trouble. Draco refused to add to that burden. Wiping his eyes clear, he pulled himself out of the guest bathroom and plastered on a smile.

Harry eyed him, and Draco could sense the moment Harry realized something was off. Without saying anything, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, kissing his neck. “Knut for your thoughts?” Harry said.

Draco smiled. “What shall we do for dinner?” Draco asked, in an effort to change the subject. He wasn’t particularly hungry but it seemed a safer topic.

“Nothing until you tell me what’s wrong,” Harry prodded.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Draco lied. He wasn’t sure when he’d become such a bad liar, or perhaps it was just that Harry knew him that well, but either way, Harry wasn’t buying it. Arms folded across his chest, Harry gave him a serious look. Draco sighed, “Darling, it’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“Really? Because you don’t look fine, in fact you look as though you’ve been crying, believe me, the image has been burned in my memory since sixth year, that and…” Harry trailed off, his eyes trailing to Draco’s chest. Draco sighed.

“I don’t need you worrying about me,” Draco assured him.

“Well isn’t that nice for you, but I’m your boyfriend, and I love you so I’m always going to worry about you so spill it.”

Draco sighed, he could fight a lot of things, but Harry Potter was not one of them, not anymore. “Just an arsehole at the Leaky that’s all,” he said.

Harry frowned, “Draco why won’t you quit? It’s not as if you need to work, we have more than enough money between us.”

“I like working. I like being able to make an honest living, for a change, and _you_ can afford not to work Harry but I can’t. The Malfoy money was seized and this is all I have now. And I _know_ you’ll take care of me. Believe me, I’ve had enough people suggest you’re my sugar daddy, or that I’m with you for the money or any number of things,” Draco said. Harry looked visibly perturbed and Draco was certain he saw a vein twitch in the side of Harry’s head.

“Who was it?” Harry asked.

“No, it doesn’t matter who it was babe, the point…”

“WHO?” Harry demanded, using that strict Auror voice that brooked no argument. Draco was reticent to argue with that particular voice.

“Cormac,” he said quietly.

“McClaggen? That son of a bitch!” Harry growled.

“Just leave it, love,” Draco said grabbing Harry’s hand.

“Not bloody likely!” Harry said. “I’m going to deal with him once and for all,” and before Draco could protest, Harry had disapparated with a loud crack. Draco groaned, _this would not be good,_ he thought.

***

Cormac McClaggen was sitting with a group of his friends, laughing and drinking a pint when Harry apparated into the Leaky Cauldron looking like fury, an Auror on a mission. Cormac looked up at Harry’s approach.

“Oi, Potter, long time no…” the words had barely escaped his mouth when Harry decked him square in the jaw. Cormac crumpled to the ground at Harry’s feet, unconscious.

“Don’t ever talk about my boyfriend again!” Harry growled, Disapparating away before Cormac’s friend’s could lunge for him.

Draco was pacing their flat when Harry returned. “Please tell me you didn’t do anything Gryffindor and stupid,” Draco begged. Harry smiled at his boyfriend, his beautiful, wonderful boyfriend who had made him the happiest he had ever been over the last few years. Crossing the space between them, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pressed their lips together in a firm, breathtaking kiss.

“I love you Draco Malfoy,” Harry said. “Don’t ever forget that. No matter what any random arsehole says on the street.”

Draco nodded, as Harry held him tight, kissing down his throat. Draco whined, arching into Harry’s embrace, into his lips. With a wave of his hands, Draco’s clothes vanished, Harry placed feather-light kisses down his chest, across the scars he had left there.

“God’s your beautiful,” Harry whispered against his skin. “So perfect and so mine.”

Draco whined, “Harry.”

Harry smiled, and kissed across Draco’s belly, towards his left arm and his Dark Mark. Draco cringed as Harry held his arm and pressed his lips to the scarred mark. “You are absolutely perfect my love. Don’t you _ever_ forget that.” Draco felt tears trickle down his cheeks, as Harry held him tight, kissing every inch of his body, lavishing him with sweet words, and tender kisses.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for all my peeps who have to deal with assholes on the daily trying to tell them about themselves. You deserve better.


End file.
